El baño de los prefectos
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: [Oneshot]Ron se pasa por el baño de los prefectos para relajarse un poco pero alli se encuentra con Hermione... RHr Mi primer lemon. Reviews constructivos para poder mejorar a la hora de escribir estas cosas XD


Ron estaba agotado. Tantos deberes… Tantos entrenamientos de quidditch… Tantas obligaciones de prefecto… Aunque él pasaba de muchas de ellas, pero de todas formas, se sentía muy cansado. Seamos y Dean le habían recomendado que durmiese bien pero Ron se pasaba la mitad de las noches en vela, intentando conciliar el sueño vaciando su mente y concentrándose en un punto fijo de las cortinas oscuras de su cama adoselada. Una de esas noches, cuando estaba intentando dormir, recordó lo que había dicho Ernie Macmillan en una de la primeras reuniones de prefectos que había tenido el.

-"El baño de prefectos es una delicia"- sonó la voz de Ernie Macmillan en la cabeza de Ron- "Realmente merece la pena ser prefecto para poder disfrutar de el. Te puedes pasar horas nadando en su piscina tan calentita y relajarte rodeado de esa espuma tan olorosa que puedes poner allí"

Relajarse… Ron decidió que al día siguiente, viernes, se pasaría por el baño de prefectos un poco antes de la hora de la cena.

Al día siguiente, unas horas mas tarde de que hubieran acabado las clases del día, Ron cogió de su baúl una toalla de color crema, una esponja y se despidió de Harry.

-¿Vas a bajar a cenar después?- le pregunto Harry

-No se, depende del tiempo que pase allí… -respondió Ron

-Bueno, si veo que tardas, te cojo algo para subírtelo y dártelo cuando vuelvas a la sala común- se ofreció Harry

-Gracias, tío- dijo Ron dándose la vuelta y levantando la mano en señal de despedida. Salio por el agujero del retrato de la Señora Gorda y bajo hasta el quinto piso. Se paro frente a la cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris _el Desconcertado_.

-A ver, como era la contraseña…- murmuro Ron rascándose la cabeza- Ah, si… ¡Frescura de pino!

Una puerta se abrió y Ron entro en el baño de los prefectos. No había nadie. La piscina era enorme. Era de marmol y por el medio, había rocas, simulando a unas termas situadas en una montaña rocosa. Ron se desvistió, tirando su ropa sin cuidado sobre un banquillo. Poso la toalla cerca del borde de la piscina y la esponja mas cerca aun, tocando la mitad de ella la superficie del agua. Aunque había una escalerilla para entrar en la piscina, Ron se sentó en el borde y entro despacito en el agua. Ernie tenía razón: aquello era una delicia, y tan solo había metido medio cuerpo dentro de la piscina. Tocaba con los pies el fondo y la altura del agua le llegaba por un poco más debajo de los hombros. Se hundió hasta la nariz y cerró los ojos: aquello era muy reconfortante. Tal vez consiguiera salir de allí totalmente descansado. Nado un poco a su alrededor a braza, por lo que tuvo que hundir la cabeza. Su cara adquirió un color sonrosado por el calor. Entonces recordó las palabras de Ernie: espuma aromática. Ron miro a su alrededor, buscando aquello a lo que se refería. Cerca de una de las rocas decorativas vio una fila de diferentes grifos. Se acerco a ellos nadando estilo perrito. Se acercaba a ellos cuando dio un grito y el agua se le metió en la boca al haberla abierto tanto.

Detrás de la roca estaba Hermione. Parecía muy concentrada en su baño, tan concentrada que no se dado cuenta que alguien había entrado en el baño de los prefectos ni mucho menos que esa persona era Ron. Abrió los ojos, alarmada por el grito, vio a Ron y también ahogo un grito. Se quedo inmóvil por uno segundos hasta que reacciono y abrió a toda prisa al máximo el grifo que tenia mas cercano. La piscina se lleno de una espuma opaca que no dejo ver nada que estuviese por debajo del agua.

-¿Qué… Que haces aquí?- pregunto Hermione

-Relajarme un poco- contesto Ron- ¿Y tú? ¿No se supone que estabas en la biblioteca?

Un par de horas antes, Hermione se había despedido de Harry y Ron diciéndoles que se iba a la biblioteca a estudiar

-Y estuve en la biblioteca- dijo Hermione- Lo que pasa es que los viernes suelo tomarme un baño aquí para quitarme toda la tensión de la semana

Así que Hermione había estado allí más de una vez, pensó Ron. Que tonto había sido el: nunca se había dado cuenta de que una de las ventajas de ser prefecto era ese baño. Desde luego, los baños del resto de alumnos del colegio no se parecían a ese ni en los azulejos. Pero…

-Pero… ¿Por qué tu aquí?- murmuro Ron para si

-Soy prefecta, no se si te habías dado cuenta- dijo Hermione oyéndole. Su cara estaba colorada por culpa del calor del agua, pero en parte también por haberse encontrado a Ron en una situación así. Ahora se encontraba mas tranquila ya que estaba rodeada de espuma, pero cuando se topo con el, el agua estaba transparente… Y el se quedo un rato mirándola… Que vergüenza…

-¿Suele venir gente a esta hora?- pregunto Ron a Hermione mientras miraba a su alrededor, en busca de alguien mas

-Normalmente no. Al menos, todas las veces que he venido a esta hora siempre he estado sola. Supongo que el resto de prefectos de Hogwarts vendrán aquí los fines de semana o incluso ni vienen

-¡Entonces te echo una carrera de aquí hasta el otro extremo!- exclamo Ron mientras se lanzaba a nadar a crol

-¡Espera, no vale!- exclamo Hermione entre risas. Salio a nadar detrás de el. Cuando le alcanzo, le cogió del tobillo y tiro de el, adelantándole. Ron nado más aprisa y adelanto a Hermione. Cuando ya estaba llegando a la orilla, Hermione se lanzo encima de el para impedírselo. Ron se puso nervioso al notar sus pechos y sus genitales rozándole y un moton de espuma olorosa se le metió en la boca.

-Uy, perdón- dijo Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca. Tenía el pelo y las cejas llenas de espuma- Yo no quería…

-No… No pasa nada- contesto Ron escupiendo la espuma- ¡Pero ahora te toca a ti!

Ron se abalanzo encima de Hermione dando un grito de guerra y hundiéndola. Ahora era Hermione la que se estaba poniendo nerviosa al sentir los genitales de Ron tan peligrosamente cerca de los suyos…

-¡Hey, párate quieto!- chillo Hermione entre risas cuando se hubo quitado toda la espuma de la cara. Empezó a lanzarle agua a Ron y este empezó a chapotear alrededor de ella. Se pasaron horas jugando con el agua y la espuma. Se dieron cuenta que había pasado el tiempo cuando la espuma se deshizo.

-Debe de ser tarde- comento Hermione- Esta espuma se suele deshacer a las dos horas. Y dentro de poco, la piscina se vaciara sola para que se vuelva a llenar de agua mañana.

Hermione hundio la cabeza para aclararse el pelo, la saco y avanzo caminando por el agua hacia la escalerilla pero Ron, detrás suyo, le rodeo con sus brazos y le empezó a dar pequeños y suaves mordisquitos en la oreja.

-¿Qué… Que estas haciendo?- murmuro Hermione ante esa acción repentina. Cuando ya tenía la cara colorada por el calor del agua, ahora se le estaba poniendo más. Los latidos del corazón estaban acelerándose. Los mordiscos de Ron empezaron a ser más intensos.

-N-Nos van a ver…- titubeo Hermione. El corazón cada vez estaba mas acelerado

-Me da igual- le susurro Ron al oído

-N-Nos van a pillar

-Me da igual- susurro Ron- Tan solo déjame hacerte gritar mi nombre esta noche

Hermione se giro y como si estuviesen imantados, sus labios se pegaron rápidamente a los del otro y se besaron apasionadamente, bebiendo el uno del otro. La boca de Ron se separo para ir bajando por el cuello de Hermione. La piscina se vació sola, quedando unos milímetros de agua bajo sus pies. Sin dejar de cubrirle el cuello de besos, Ron empujo a Hermione hacia la pared de la piscina, haciendo que la chica se apoyase y se sentase en el fondo encharcado. Hermione estaba fuertemente aferrada a el, acariciándole el pelo mojado y disfrutando de cada uno de los besos que se estaban acercando a sus pechos. Aquellas curvas, aquel cuerpo del que solían privarle a su vista las túnicas del colegio, estaba ahora disfrutando Ron con sus cinco sentidos: con la vista recorría cada línea de su cuerpo, con el oído escuchaba los débiles gemidos que de vez en cuando dejaba soltar Hermione, con el olfato olía el perfume que le había dejado en la piel la espuma aromática, con el gusto degustaba a lametazos el regusto que también había dejado la espuma y con el tacto examinaba cada centímetro de piel mojada. Se encontraba ya en los pechos, de los cuales lamía y tiraba de los pezones como si de un bebe lactante se tratase. Hermione le separo la cabeza para volverla a pegar a sus labios. Parecía como si el oxigeno solo se encontrase en el interior de la boca del otro. Las manos de Hermione, que hasta el momento no había hecho gran cosa, se movieron para explorar en profundidad el cuerpo de aquel que tenia encima suyo, dominándola. En teoria, Ron era tan inexperto como ella en eso, pero parecía saber en todo momento como y hacia donde moverse. Cuando por fin lograron separar sus labios, Hermione abrió sus piernas, acerco su cara a la oreja de Ron y tras unos mordisquitos le susurro:

-Soy toda tuya. Empuja hasta el final

Hermione se sorprendio de sus propias palabras, no sabía por que estaba diciendo. Era su primera vez, seguramente le dolería, tenía que haberle pedido que no le hiciera daño pero la pasión que rezumaba Ron le estaba pidiendo algo salvaje. Volviendo a besarse, Ron introdujo su pene erecto entre las piernas de Hermione y empujo despacito, haciéndole sentir a Hermione cada pequeño avance en su interior. Le dolía un poco pero a la vez le gustaba. Hermione comenzó a gemir… Hermione comenzó a jadear… La lengua de Ron no dejaba de subir y bajar por su cuello y pechos mientras su mitad inferior subía y bajaba rítmica a la vez que la mitad inferior de Ron. Arriba, abajo, arriba…

-¡Ron!... ¡Ron!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ronaaald!- grito Hermione entre jadeos y gemidos, dando golpes con la palma de la mano en el agua que había quedado en el fondo. Sintió una sensación de placer inmenso, de éxtasis. Gimió como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida…

Ya se había acabado todo. Sus cuerpos se relajaron. Sus cabezas se separaron. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente. Se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos se creía lo que acababa de suceder: su primera vez y encima, con aquella persona con la que siempre habían soñado hacerlo. Era como una especie de fantasía sexual, nunca se imaginaron que perderían la virginidad en el fondo de una piscina, rodeados del vapor que aun quedaba del agua caliente. Estaban los dos mojados, en parte por el sudor, en parte por la humedad que aun les quedaba en la piel por el chapuzón en la piscina. Ron recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione y ella le abrazo como si fuera un hijo.

-¿Hace otro baño el próximo viernes?

-FIN-

Venga, podeis decirlo, va-ya-ca-ca-de-va-ca XD Es el primer lemon que escribo, por lo que es comprensible que este intento que acabo de hacer haya salido mal. Pero bueno, se aceptan reviews constructivos sobre como mejorar a la hora de escribir estas cosas y por supuesto, cualquier review de opinión XD

Podéis situad este fic en quinto, en sexto, en séptimo… Donde mas rabia os de, pero siempre y cuando estos dos sean prefectos, of course XD Por cierto, para el que se lo este preguntando, si, Harry se quedo como un tonto esperando a Ron en la sala común para darle lo que había cogido en la cena XDD And remember, Ron/Hermione rulez! XD


End file.
